


Ownership

by jimmason



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Forced Marriage, Horror, or my attempt at horror LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmason/pseuds/jimmason
Summary: Michael shows you his true form.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> so I got a request on tumblr to do some horror writing with michael but im taking a break from tumblr for a lil so im posting it here for the meantime!

Your wrist was restrained with your husband’s bruising, painful grip, keeping you from bolting away from the terror and reality of Michael. His hands were hotter than the fireplace behind his desk. You could feel your skin experiencing some sort of sizzling and crackling under his forceful palm, sparking tears in your eyes, and low hisses from between your teeth. Your only reasoning for being in the Outpost was a forced marriage, as Langdon needed a queen to watch over the residence as he followed his father’s commands precisely. At this point, you wish he had left you in the radioactive ruins of what was formerly Earth instead of ever agreeing to take that internship at Kineros Robotics. 

Blue eyes viscously burned holes into your skin, laboured breaths threatened you, and terrified of how far you actually pushed Michael. Of course, the son of Satan would not be a kind soul, but the rage and pure evil this man harboured was unfathomable, nothing had ever phased him in terms of how grotesque and vile humans are beneath the average every day being they wore like sheepskin. 

“You know the fucking rules, y/n. I will not tolerate disobedience of any form.” He roared at you, you swore you could feel the room shake momentarily. Bitterness and vanity were all Michael knew, you were just his outlet to take it out on. 

“I do not belong to you, marriage does not make me your property, Michael. Neither does your daddys ‘plan’.” Your words were meant to sting, at least crack at his ego the smallest bit, but Michael was nothing but a handsome shell of a being filled with misfortune and spite. Nothing could break him down. Attempts of tugging your wrist back and freeing yourself from his clutches proved pointless, only making his hand clench your wrist firmer, cracking and shattering sounds popping throughout the tense air. Michael’s demeanor shifted, a faux sympathetic smile painted on his lips with his teeth fully bared at you, grinning exaggeratedly at the piercing cries of pain coming from your agape mouth.

“Your body may not belong to me, dearest.” Your tears blurred your peripherals, only partially seeing the unhuman changes in Michael with darkened eyes, blackness eating up the charming blue, his smooth voice gravelly and echoing throughout his interview room and bouncing off of the high ceilings “But your soul, sure as hell is.” Michaels carved face that would give Greek sculptors a run for their money flashed something devious; A chalk white and ghastly mask replaced his face, just for a split second, but enough to pull a banshee like ashriek from deep within your chest. This man, or whatever he was, is surely going to be your demise, a brutal and painful one at that.


End file.
